Japanese patent public disclosure (Kokai) No. 116495/77, Sept. 29, 1977 discloses various naphthyridine derivatives which allegedly possess analgesic, anti-inflammatory, central nervous system depressant and diuretic effects. There is no indication that the compounds disclosed in the Japanese publication have cytoprotective activity and are useful for treating and preventing ulcers.